Rainbow
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Un oneshot, un mamodo, una simple historia.


**Zatch Bell**

Este es un oneshot, por si no se han dado cuenta.

**Oneshot de Zatch Bell -**_Rainbow_

Tomó a Volcán 300 y salió al patio después de despedirse de la mamá de Kiyo.

Ese día era perfecto. Según rumores que escuchó de otros niños Naomi estaba enferma de paperas (debía preguntarle qué era eso a Kiyo) y no podría ir al parque en un buen tiempo, o sea, nada de golpes, ni maltratos, además, en el desayuno, la mamá de Kiyo le sirvió atún aleta amarilla¡La vida era hermosa!

Hasta que ese mamodo apareció en el parque.

-¿Tú eres el que llaman Zatch?

Nunca lo había visto, o no lo recordaba. Cualquier cosa, pero seguro: no tenía la más mínima idea de quién podría ser.

Además, su traje multicolor, sus misteriosos ojos aguamarina y esas orejitas de conejo solo le provocaron...

-Hola¿quién eres y por qué estás disfrazado de conejo?

Bueno, atinó que era un niño y no una niña, pero toda su cara y su traje se pusieron rojos al escuchar "disfrazado de conejo".

-¡No es un disfraz! Es un accesorio¿acaso no atraigo multitudes con él?

Zatch volteo a su alrededor. Si se trataba de un mamodo, su dueño debería estar cerca.

Pero estaban solos. No había humano alguno alrededor, y ese mamodo no parecía tener intenciones de pelear.

-¿Eres un mamodo?

-No, soy Artex Leu Colors.

-Ah, vaya -"que nombre tan raro" pensó para sí Zatch, y vio cómo el mamodo nuevamente se puso completamente rojo.

-¡Claro que soy un mamodo! Me llamo Rainbow¿acaso no puedes distinguir a un mamodo cuando lo ves?

Zatch se acercó un poco más, y comenzó a oler a Rainbow, lo cual incomodó al mamodo.

-Es cierto¡eres un mamodo! -el gesto de Zatch cambió repentinamente- ¿Acaso vienes a pelear por que quieres ser el rey del mundo mamodo¡Perdón, pero no puedo permitirlo!

-¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó el mamodo al tiempo que sus ropas se ponían de un color crema antes de volverse multicolores.

-¿Ah? -Zatch se acercó sumamente confundido- ¿Acaso tu no quieres ser rey mamodo?

-¡No! Por eso te estoy buscando -Rainbow sacó su libro, que era multicolor como sus ropas, y lo tendio frente a Zatch- No me gusta este mundo¡Quiero volver a casa!

Zatch miró confundido al mamodo, este comenzó a transformar su mirada suplicante en una mirada psicótica y comenzó a reir como esquizofrénico.

-¡VAMOS, QUEMA MI LIBRO! -la voz de Rainbow se escuchaba en diversas tonalidades, sus ropas cambiaban de tono a gran velocidad y su boca se deformó a modo de que parecía que en lugar de dientes tenía colmillos y su lengua parecía una serpiente viva- ¡QUEMA MI LIBRO O SUFRIRÁS MIS CONJUROS TUTIFRUTI!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AUXIIIIIILIO KIYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO, VAMOS, QUEMA MI LIBRO!

Media hora después.

-Ah... ah... no... huyas... quema... mi libro... -jadeaba totalmente cansado de correr el mamodo llamado Rainbow.

-No... espera... -Zatch trató de levantarse, pero su estómago comenzó a rugir con furia- ¡Ah, tengo hambre!

Rainbow dejó de quejarse, sacó una bolsita multicolor y de ahí sacó varias galletas de arroz.

-Si quieres una, quema mi libro.

Zatch miró al mamodo. No podía deducir si era fuerte o no, tampoco conocía la verdadera razón por la cual deseaba regresar al mundo mamodo. ¿Y si era una trampa?

-Dime¿por qué quieres volver? -Zatch se acercó lo suficiente para poder "estudiar" al mamodo.

-Bueno, te lo cuento -Rainbow se sentó y comenzo a jugar con una de las galletas- Tú... ¿Tú conociste a... a... Ko-Kolulu?

-¿Kokolulu? No recuerdo -Zatch comenzó a meditar- Conocí a Kolulu, pero...

-¡Esa¡Ella es! -Rainbow volvió a sentarse- Bu-bueno, ella... esa mamodo... yo... yo...

-Ajá.

-Ella... yo... a mi me... tu sabes...

-No, no sé, explícame por favor -Zatch comenzó a agitar a Rainbow- ¡Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime!

-No, mejor no te digo.

La tarde cayó lentamente. Kiyo, quien tuviese que enfrentar las chiflazones de sus desquiciados compañeros, se preguntaba por qué ese día Zatch no lo quiso acompañar, le hubiera quitado un peso de encima, cuando, al pasar por el parque, lo vio comiendo galletas de arroz con un ser en particular.

-¡Es un mamodo y tiene su libro!

En un movimiento rápido, Kiyo saltó la barda y se colocó a una prudente distancia notoria de Zatch y el mamodo, pero se sorprendio cuando Zatch lo saludo y el mamodo le ofreció una galleta de arroz.

-¿Esto es una broma o qué? -Preguntó Kiyo desconfiando de la galleta y del mamodo que se la dio.

-No Kiyo, Rainbow es nuetro amigo, solo quiere vivir tranquilamente.

-¿De verdad? -el mamodo asintio- ¿Y cómo sé que puedo confiar en tí?

-Toma -Rainbow le dio su libro- Puedo encargarme del quehacer de tu casa, lavaré los baños, limpiaré los zapatos, bañaré al perro, lo que sea.

-Vamos Kiyo, el pobre no tiene casa donde dormir, y esas galletas eran su última comida.

-Por favor -dijeron los mamodos al unísono.

-Ah, está bien, pero solo una noche.

Kiyo tomó el libro multicolor mientras los mamodos lo seguían de cerca a casa.

-"Que raro" -Kiyo abrio la puerta y se aseguro que el mamodo no hiciera nada extraño- "Todos los mamodos que hemos conocido tienen algún motivo o idea acerca de la pelea, pero él solo quiere volver al mundo mamodo¿por qué?"

-Kiyo, Zatch, han vuelto -la mamá de Kiyo apareció y repentinamente el libro, que Kiyo dejó sobre la mesa, comenzó a brillar cuando su mamá se acercó- ¿Y esto?

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kiyo despertó bañado en sudor, observó a su alrededor y vio a Zatch terminándose un atún aún vivo y las cosas como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Uf! Que susto me llevé.

-¿Qué pasó Kiyo? -Zatch se acercó- ¿Te cayeron mal las galletas de Rainbow?

Entonces no era un sueño.

-¡MAMAÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿Qué te sucede, hijo?

Kiyo comenzó a recorrer la casa en búsqueda de cualquier indicio de mamodo existido llamado Rainbow, pero solo halló la bolsita multicolor.

-¿Donde está Rainbow, el mamodo?

La mamá de Kiyo se le quedó viendo, y no puso cómo contestar a su hijo, en tanto, Zatch se sentó al lado del confundido Kiyo y comenzó a contarle todo.

-Cuando vimos que el libro de Rainbow comenzó a brillar, tú te desmayaste, Kiyo. Entonces te llevamos a tu cuarto y tu mamá te puso una pillama. Después, comenzamos a preparar la cena. Tu mamá no quería abrir el libro, ya que aún estaba resolviendo unos crucigramas y le urgia terminar, cuando sin querer¡El libro de Rainbow comenzó a quemarse con un cerillo! Y justo cuando a él le comenzaba a agradar el vivir aquí, ni modo, pero en parte se fue feliz por que no sufrió una derrota humillante y ya podrá verse de nuevo con Kolulu.

-¿Conoce a Kolulu?

-Dijo que él y Kolulu eran amigos, pero cuando escuchó que Kolulu ya estaba en el mundo mamodo, quería que fuéramos nosotros quienes lo enviáramos para allá, pero bueno. ¿Kiyo?

El pobre genio no sabía si arrojarse de la ventana de su cuarto, clavarse un cuchillo de cocina o comerse el libro de conjuros.

Mientras, en el mundo mamodo...

-¡Rainbow! -Kolulu se acercó corriendo al recién llegado- ¡Has vuelto! Te extrañé tanto.

-Yo también -dijo en una voz completamente tierna el mamodo- Yo tambien te extrañé.

**FIN**

XD ok, esto fue cursi, pero ¡Me vale! reviews por favor.


End file.
